Sao: Pillows and Blankets
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: Small Two-Shot, Fluffy nonsense about a sleepover Kazuto and Asuna shared. KazutoxAsuna fluffy nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For my good friend, Kirgaya-Asuna54. Hope you did well on those exams!**

* * *

Two shot. Pillows.

8:00am, Kazuto's alarm went off, and he leaped out of bed.

He was grinning. He grinned as he selected his nightwear, he grinned as he packed his food. He grinned as he selected the horror films and the Rom-Coms, and he beamed as he left the house, a skip in his step. He unlocked his bicycle,and peddled as fast as he physically could.

He first sleepover with Asuna in over a month, her parents hadn't been out of the house in weeks, and today they finally left for a business trip. He had packed an extra special something too, in case things got a little hot that night.

He pulled up outside the massive estate house, the lack of a CSR in the driveway increasing the grin already plastered on his face. Asuna's father was an alright guy, but her mother... Was a witch. He would never say that to Asuna or Kyouko herself, but he could think about how much of a witch she was as much as he wanted. He knocked on the door briefly, firmly, but not too hard.

Asuna opened with a smile on her face, leaning out of the door frame to plant a brief kiss on his lips, before pulling him in by his sleeve.

"Hey Hun."

"Kirito-Kun! I have been so excited all day!"

"Same here. I could hardly sleep last night."

"Y-You couldn't!? D-Do you want to catch up? Y-You can use my bed if you want..."

"And waste time that could be spent with you? No way! We've got so much to do!" He kissed her, and placed his bag on the floor, kneeling down to go through the contents. He pulled out two movies.

"Ok! We have, Hannibal, ten years old yes, but it was a great TV series, this... I think it's a romantic comedy... I picked it off my sister's movie rack. And we have, Mecha Wars beginnings!"

"Mecha Wars? That's just a fad. Everyone will have forgotten it within a year."

"Nah! It'll last for generations!"

"Sure it will."

"Ok. Do you want to watch Hannibal?"

"W-Well... Is it scary?"

"Nah. A little gory maybe... But it's just a thriller."

"A-Are you sure? I remember that time you said Blair witch project wasn't scary." Asuna shivered at the memory.

"I promise it's nothing like that." Kazuto said, comforting her with a kiss. "Besides, if we watch this now, we can watch the Rom-Com before bed, and I'm sure you would prefer that."

"I-I would..."

"It's settled then! Come on!" He led her to the sofa, and placed the disk in the player. Once the show was playing, Kazuto huddled up to Asuna.

"Ah, yes. It's rather intelligent... So try and keep up."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" She slapped the back of his head, as he chuckled.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm joking! I mean, you're not completely blonde..."

"Hey! Kirito-Kun! That's rude!"

"What, calling you blonde or-?"

"You know what I meant. Baka. No sandwiches."

"Wait what!? You know I didn't mean it babe!"

"Babe!?"

"Hun! Asuna! Dear!"

Asuna growled, before rolling her eyes,p and snuggling hip to his chest.

"You're a Moron."

"Ah. But a lovable moron."

"Indeed." She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

~20 minutes later.

Not long into the first episode, Kazuto was confined by the death grip Asuna help over him. He knew she was a little squeamish, but this was too cute to stop.

"It's ok Hun. He's only eating her heart. I just hope he cooked it well, hearts are tough as hell."

"Ewwwww..." Asuna said, as Kazuto almost melted from how cute she was being.

"You're so Kawai." He said, pausing it. "We can turn it off."

"N-No... Carry on... The crime part is interesting."

He rolled his eyes, and clicked play. To be honest, he didn't mind this position at all, Asuna clung to his arm, and buried her face into the crook of his neck, turned slightly away from the TV.

"I'll kiss you every time you manage to look at the gore." Kazuto said, smiling.

"I-I-" She blushed furiously, and glanced at the TV. He kissed her neck, making his way up her jawline.

He kissed her and kissed her, as she slowly became accustomed to the gore, until eventually, she was facing the TV, watching the programme alongside Kazuto.

"Well. It worked."

"Wh-What did?"

"Kissing you." Asuna realised what he meant, and immediately blushed, her face flushing a cherry red.

"Wh-Well... I-I-"

"You're too cute." He chuckled, pecking her cheek again.

"N-No I'm not!"

"Sure Hun. Sure."

They spent hours watching through them, Kazuto feeling more and more nostalgic the more he remembered the show, and Asuna becoming more and more intrigued by the psychological side of the show, now completely unphased by the gore.

Before they knew it, four hours had past, and during a scene in which Hannibal was brutally murdering someone, Kazuto's stomach rumbled.

Asuna giggled, kissing his cheek and offering to go make lunch.

"No... Because you are my lunch!" Laughing psychotically, he grabbed Asuna by the waist and pulled her back down to him, he began to playfully nibble on her neck, and trail kisses up the small of her back, and around her jaw, she laughed.

"K-Kirito-Kun! St-Stop!"

"I'm having an old -Girl- Friend for dinner!" He chuckled to himself, as Asuna squirmed in his grasp.

"K-Kirito-Kun!"

Kazuto chuckled, and stopped his assault.

"Ok, Ok. Cutie." He Nuzzled himself into the back of her neck, earning a slight yelp from Asuna.

"Y-You're evil."

"S-Sorry Asuna..."

"I'm not mad." She smiled, turning, now straddling his lap. "I could never stay mad at you."

"Your temper says otherwise." He chuckled, looking up into her eyes.

"Do you want me to get mad right now?"

"N-No..."

"Good. Because I was about to kiss you." Kazuto grinned, as Asuna leaned down, her hands wrapped around his neck, as his palms came into contact with her waist, their tongues danced in a battle for dominance, as their make out session became more and a more intimate.

Kazuto placed a hand under her thighs, and lifted her as he stood, not breaking the kiss, he twisted slightly, and toppled over back onto the sofa, Asuna now lying directly on top of him, still not breaking the kiss.

Asuna broke the kiss and yelped as Kazuto moved his hands a little above the thigh.

"K-Kirito-Kun!" She attempted to look angry, but the heavy blush forming on her face betrayed her feelings.

"What? I'm only playing."

"You... You..."

"I'm allowed, am I not? I mean, we have done a lot more."

Asuna glared at him, blushing furiously. He leaned up and pecked her forehead.

"You're too cute."

He kissed her again, dominating her mouth with his tongue, as he lifted her again, carrying her up to her bedroom, he kicked open the door with his heel, and laid her on the bed, as he smothered her with kisses.

"Angelic." He breathed, as he traced kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, the base of her throat. She breathed raggedly, repeating, "Kirito-Kun." As he looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to finish those movies tonight?" He said with a grin, "Or do you want to give in?"

"Wh-What about lunch?"

"I've got my lunch right here..."

He kissed her full on the lips, as he slowly slid Asuna's shirt off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'll finish this some other time, when I have the time. For my good friend, Kirigaya-Asuna54.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been too long! I should have finished this ages ago goddammit! Sorry! But here it is! Just a short epilogue to Pillows and blankets.**

* * *

Radiance.

Kazuto woke with a smile on his face. He looked around the beautiful and decorative room, eyeing the items of clothing thrown on the floor. He remembered the night before and how amazing it felt, before laying his eyes on the naked back of the goddess lying with him.

He grinned, and traced a finger down the back of her neck, down to the small of her back, and down to her ribcage, before slipping his hands around her waist, pulling her in.

"Morning, Kirito-Kun." Asuna mumbled, adjusting herself in his grip.

"Morning angel." He kissed her neck, and Nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She blushed slightly, knowing there were no items of clothing separating their skin.

"So... Can I stay a little longer or..."

They heard a car pull up to the drive.

"Shit!" Asuna cursed, springing out of bed, leaving Kazuto with a disappointed look on his face.

"You swore? Something big is going down..." He teased.

"Yes it is! Get up!" She said, grabbing some jeans, and rushing to slip them on.

"No panties? Naughty girl." Asuna blushed and glared, before securing her jeans with her belt, leaving her topless. She held a hand across her chest, and turned to face Kazuto. He stood, holding or using nothing to hide his decency. She blushed as her eyes drank in his delicious body, stopping when her eyes reached below his pelvis. She blushed furiously.

"I-I... Uh..."

"U-Uh... Sorry..."

"N-No! Nothing I haven't seen before it's just..." She blushed, and bit her bottom lip.

"Pass me my underwear."

"Right." He caught the pants as they were thrown through the air, jumping with one leg in the leg hole as he managed to grab her bra on his little spin around, fitting his leg through the hole and throwing Asuna her bra.

"Thanks Hun." She slid a casual shirt over her head, and threw Kazuto his T-shirt as he slid into his own trousers. It hit his face, and hung off his head as he continued getting into his trousers.

"Asuna! We're home!"

"H-Hey Dad!" She snapped her gaze to Kazuto. "Quickly!"

"What do we do now!?"

Asuna looked up, biting her lip. "The window."

"Again? Ugh... Can't we just tell them-"

"No! You know my mother! Out!"

"Asuna? Is someone in there with you?" Kyouko warned.

"N-No! I'm just talking to a friend... We're uh... Playing Minecraft 2!"

She heard the footsteps pass her room. "Hmmm... Ok."

"I'm sure she's telling the truth Hun. Let's go unpack." Shouzou pushed his wife away, before entering the room himself, catching Kazuto climbing out the window.

"Dad!"

"Shhh! I'm not mad! Kazuto, get back in here." Kazuto was blushing furiously, ashamed of being caught making his way out of the window. "You'll break a bone or something. I'll help you get out the front door, nows your chance. Asuna? Want to go with him?"

"O-of course!"

"Get something nicer on. It looks like you just chucked the first clothes you sa-... Oh..."

Shouzou began grinning knowingly, and backed out of the room. "Hope you two had fun."

"DAD!" Asuna stomped, blushing.

"Sorry sorry..." He exited her room, leaving the couple standing shock, blushing.

The door opened again and he poked his head in. "You better have used protection!" He teased Kazuto.

"OUT!"

"Seriously though." He smiled.

"I did sir!" Kazuto saluted.

Shouzou and Asuna stared blankly, as Kazuto realised what he had just admitted.

"Uh..."

"KIRITO-KUN!"

Shouzou was in tears from the sheer amount of laughter, while all the blood in Asuna's body ran to her cheeks.

"SHOUZOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPING ME UNPACK!" Kyouko bellowed.

"Coming dear! Oh Kazuto... You're just perfect..." He said, still chuckling as he walked away.

"What was that!?" Asuna said, after a few seconds, Kazuto still had a hand to his head, saluting.

"I don't know!" Kazuto grabbed Asuna's sunhat, "But we should get going!" He said, trying to dismiss the topic.

"You're a moron... Y-You just admitted to my dad... That... We... We..."

"Had sex?"

"YES!"

"Eh, he probably already knew. Besides. He took it well."

"I don't care!" She screamed, still blushing furiously.

"We better get out before your mother comes~" He sang.

"Fine! But I'm not dropping this... Moron..."

"As I said before, I'm a lovable moron." He kissed her lips, before making his way out.

"Coming?" He teased as he stepped out the door.

"ASUNA!? WHO SAID KAZUTO COULD COME IN!?"

"Oh crap." He muttered verbally, running away, Asuna following seconds later.

They burst out of the front door together, hands intertwined, Shouzou laughing while Kyouko screamed.

If only things could stay like this forever, he chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it... Hehe. Yay for blushing!**


End file.
